


Most Uncomfortable Hug

by Aislashu



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Affection, First Kiss, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel most definitely did not appreciate being practically strangled by Soma's enthusiastic hug earlier in the day. He wanted nothing more than to sit in his room, quite alone, thank-you-very-much, and enjoy some tea without anyone bothering him. Of course, that's not the way things were going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Uncomfortable Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magicandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/gifts).



> So. My friends pulled me into this series. I am now watching through it. The Soma episode inspired this. Hope you enjoy my first foray into the series.
> 
> Gifted because I blame you, missie!

    The door banged open loudly and Ciel stalked his way into the house, heels clicking loudly along the tile floors. He stopped at the end of the stairs and thumped the end of his walking stick loudly against the tile, bowing his head and rubbing his gloved fingertips against his forehead, just above his nose. He didn't react to the footsteps coming to a stop just behind them, for he knew to whom they belonged.  
  
    "Headache, Master?" Sebastian's smooth voice didn't mask the other footsteps following behind.   
  
    "Caused by that childish prince practically strangling me," Ciel retorted in annoyance. "You barely allow some people to touch my shoulder, yet being practically strangled tends to escape your notice?"   
  
    Sebastian's lips twitched into a mild smirk as he folded an arm over his stomach, giving an apologetic bow to Ciel's back.   
  
    "He is only with us one more night, Master. Surely you can put up with his naive impudence for a mere few more hours?"  
  
    "Prepare some tea. I'll have it in my room, Sebastian."  
  
    "As you command," Sebastian bowed again and made his way to the kitchen, watching Ciel climb the stairs from the corner of his eye.  
  
    Ciel was settled into a chair by the fire as he awaited Sebastian's return. He turned his head when the door opened, uncovered eye watching his butler rolling in a trolley. He could see the steam rising from the spout of the tea pot and he turned his gaze back to the fire.   
  
    "I bring you Earl Gray tea and pumpkin raisin sponge cake with black currant icing," Sebastian announced, rolling the tea service towards Ciel's seat.   
  
    "You set the service for too many," Ciel responded casually, hands folded in his lap.  
  
    "Did I?"  
  
    "Have you..."  
  
    "Ciel! May I join you?!"  
  
    Ciel's eye widened, hearing Prince Soma's voice from his doorway. He bowed his head and covered his face with one hand, sighing.   
  
    "You see, Master...what kind of butler would I be if I could not anticipate company for my Master's tea?"  
  
    Soma took the seat beside Ciel, a small table between their cushioned chairs. Sebastian poured two glasses of tea, handing them carefully to Ciel and then Soma before he cut the pieces of cake, setting each plate on the table near each chair.   
  
    "This is wonderful, thank you!" Soma said, sipping his tea.  
  
    "Of course! I am simply..."  
  
    "...one hell of a butler, yes, we know," Ciel cut Sebastian off sharply, sipping his tea. He was annoyed with Sebastian now, not having wanted to see Soma tonight. And Sebastian did his best not to pout at having his favorite line cut off from him.  
  
    "If that will be all, Master?"  
  
    "Yes, yes. Please wait by the side."  
  
    "Actually," Soma ventured, glancing at Ciel, then at Sebastian. "If I could have a private moment?"  
  
    "What?" Ciel looked over at Soma, frowning.  Ciel's frown deepened when Soma's eyes opened a bit more widely and that bottom lip began to jut out. "Fine, fine, yes...go, Sebastian. I'm certain his tears won't kill me."   
  
    "As you command," Sebastian bowed and glanced between Soma and Ciel and masked his smirk. He was certain Ciel had not a clue. He left, closing the door behind him with a light click.   
  
    "You are not actually going to cry, are you?" Ciel sipped his tea, not bothering to look over at Soma.  
  
    "What? No!" Soma set his cup aside and shifted to the edge of the seat, turning to face Ciel.   
  
    Ciel set his cup aside as well, taking the plate with his slice of cake in hand. He separated a small piece with his fork and brought it to his lips, taking the small bite. Soma adjusted his collar and looked away into the fire.  
  
    "I wanted to apologize for my...over-exuberant...actions earlier. I did not think it would be so...unwelcome. I was simply happy."  
  
    Ciel closed his eyes, taking another bite of the cake. For such an odd-sounding concoction--what HAD Sebastian been thinking, anyway?--it was actually surprisingly good.   
  
    "You must not be used to such displays."  
  
    "No. No, I am not." Ciel set the cake aside to sip his tea. "Nor am I prone to them, especially in public."  
  
    "If anyone were in need..."  
  
    "That is not your concern," Ciel cut him off quickly, looking over at Soma sharply.   
  
    "There is no one here. At least allow me one true one to thank you."  
  
    "This is ridiculous. I do not need nor want a hug. Especially from you." Ciel huffed, setting his cup down and crossing his arms.  
  
    Soma stood up and Ciel looked relieved, hoping the older Prince was actually going to leave. That was not the case, however, and Soma moved to stand in front of Ciel's chair patiently. He placed his hands on his hips and simply looked down upon Ciel expectantly, a small smile on his lips as he waited.   
  
    Ciel sighed and turned his head away from the teen, tilting his head and rubbing between his eyes gently.   
  
    "And what, may I ask, is this obsession with giving me a hug?"  
  
    Soma chuckled and extended his hand, waiting. Ciel's barriers were lowering just a touch, he could tell.   
  
    "....fine," Ciel murmured, reaching out and taking Soma's hand and allowing the teen to stand him up.  
  
    Ciel shifted on his feet a bit and nearly stumbled as Soma drew him closer. He was silently cursing himself for allowing himself to fall into this situation, and also cursing Sebastian for opening the door for it to happen, as he had no doubt Sebastian somehow knew of it before he did. Resigned to his fate, he allowed Soma to draw him closely, feeling the older teen's arms wrapping around his shoulders. Soma drew Ciel against his chest, chuckling to himself as he felt how stiff the younger boy was, so tensed, arms refusing to raise and return the hug.   
  
    "And just what do you find so amusing? Are you quite through?" Ciel's voice was muffled from his face pressed into Soma's rather toned chest.  
  
    "You act as if this is the worst thing in the world," Soma grinned. "We're not done until you return the hug!"  
  
    "I have been kidnapped, bound, beaten, and threatened. And this is by far the most uncomfortable I have been!"  
  
    Soma chuckled softly and tightened his arms a bit more around Ciel. He brushed his fingers through the younger boy's hair gently, other hand tenderly rubbing over Ciel's back. Ciel tensed, then slowly relaxed, just a touch. His arms lifted, carefully sliding around Soma's waist, but just barely holding on.  
  
    "There, is that so bad?"  
  
    "Yes. Now unhand me this moment!"  
  
    "You say that, but your arms don't move," Soma gently tugged Ciel's hair, making the boy look up at him.  
  
    Ciel's uncovered eye widened a bit, looking up at Soma. Soma's hand shifted from Ciel's hair, brushing over the boy's cheek, causing it to flush.   
  
    "I didn't want to leave without giving you a token of my gratitude..."  
  
    "Gratitude?"  
  
    "You have helped me. I hope to perhaps help you in return. You call me a child, but you still are, in some ways."  
  
    "Not in the ways that matter," Ciel murmured, cheeks flushed.   
  
    Soma smiled and leaned down. Ciel moved to draw back, but was kept by Soma's arm around him. Cupping the back of Ciel's head, Soma's lips pressed gently to the other boy's. Ciel's body tensed, eye wide in shock. The kiss was slow, practically chaste, and Ciel began to relax. His eyes drifted closed, and for a small second, he found himself returning the kiss.  
  
    That was when Soma decided to withdraw, allowing a kiss to Ciel's cheek as he moved away. He smiled when Ciel stared at him, flushed and in shock, and Soma gave a light bow to the Earl Phantomhive before him.   
  
    "My gift to you, my friend...may you find a little more warmth within you."  
  
    Soma turned and made his way out, the door opening before he reached it. Sebastian tilted his head and smiled. Soma flushed and glanced away, moving passed Sebastian to his own rooms.  
  
    "Master?"  
  
    "Come back later. That's an order."  
  
    "As you command..." Sebastian stepped back out, closing the door.  
  
    Ciel sank back into his seat, still flushed. He touched his cheek, then his lips, shaking his head. Reaching over, he took his cup and saucer, sipping the tea, glad it was at least still warm. He looked into the fire and was definitely quite glad tonight was the prince's last night.   
  
    Perhaps he'd say goodbye to him before he left.


End file.
